oshmfandomcom-20200213-history
Priorities
What's the priorities of the Open Source Hardware Movement: First of all: it will make the life much easier for the people who will buy the Open Source Machines and Construction materials: Machines: * They will buy parts at the cheapest price possible * They will learn very easy how to replace any part - there will be forums and YouTube videos dedicated to sharing such information * They will learn how to detect which parts are broken, when their machines stop working. Construction materials (especially tiles): * If you paved your floor and your walls of your room with tiles, after a few years, when you need to replace one or two tiles, you will find the same model to replace them. At this very moment, the companies that produce tiles change the models every year, so after a few years, if you need to replace a few tiles, you either replace them with some tiles that look different or you have to change all the tiles, which means your costs will be much higher than what they should be. Let's not lose perspective: the most important thing is to make people's life better. We do not need obsessions like hating anything that is not open source or like building the civilization from scratch. Once the machines are open source, nobody stops you to use proprietary parts into your open source machines. By the contrary - putting the proprietary producers into real competition for parts will be a huge achievement. Let them innovate, compete with each others and with the open source hardware designers, and let both proprietary and open source designers learn and be inspired from their competitors' work. Second: the Open Source Machines and Construction materials will democratize the production means and jobs. Virtually everyone will be able to open a small workshop to produce parts for the machines. One very big problem of our society as it is today is that the means to produce things are not democratic. Most of the time, only the big companies can produce things, and the average citizen has to work for those big companies. The big companies are funded many times by the governments, so the tax payer money are going into making sure that only the big company can produce things, and to make sure that the average citizen can not produce things. The governments have many ways to help big companies to stay big and to grow, by pumping tax payer money into them. The result is that the people will have jobs only when the big companies will bother to give them jobs. And when the people will have jobs, they will have to accept unfair salaries and working hours, because they don't have an alternative. Having open source machines means that the average citizen (or small groups of people) can start small production facilities, producing parts for those machines. They will have a market, since they can make parts and sell them at a decent price. At this moment, the big companies refuse to create parts for the machines they produce, and when they produce them, they are overpriced. Third: There is a certain order for the machines and hardware to be made. We must achieve the first and second goal as fast as possible. Therefore, we must produce first the machines that are most likely to be successful and to be bought in large quantities. Let's focus on such machines first. Let's not be obsessed about making every single part open source, let's not try to re-build civilization from scratch, let's not try to make the most complicated machines (nuclear power plants, hard disks, etc.) open source. Let's start with the most popular machines and materials: * Coffeemakers * Washing Machines * Refrigerator * Tiles * Clothes dryers * (put more popular machines here) We must start with the machines that are not only popular, but also easy to create. Washing machines are more popular than Coffeemakers, but the Coffeemakers are much easier to be made, that's the reason why Coffeemakers are on the top of the list. Starting with such a machines will make the project easier to start and with better chance to get visibility and become successful. Fourth: We must design but also we must produce the Open Source Hardware (OSH) and we must supply the parts. Until there will be enough suppliers, we have to produce them. Open Source Machines won't help the people if they can't replace their parts for cheap. They must be able to buy parts at the best price possible. So, in order to achieve the first and second goal, it's extremely important to supply the parts for the clients. Category:All